Missing Scenes
by WB2490
Summary: These are one shots that I do purely for cathartic reasons the I feel the show doesn't have enough and Cate bonding so I write my own just thought I would share for others who feel the same way. Lux. Please Review I need some ideas of other scenes.
1. Ocean Uncharted

Because for some reason the show seems to avoid Cate (like cat with and e) and Lux moments that I would really like to see I am going to use this as my forum for one shots over the season when I feel things are missing. I love the adults a whole lot but they are focusing a whole lot on them, seriously how does your kid get engaged without you knowing.

Disclaimer- I do not own Life Unexpected this is purely for entertainment and cathartic reasons.

Ocean Uncharted-

Cate's House after the hospital.

Lux was laying on her bed thinking about everything that had happened with Bug and how bad she felt about Baze, then there was a knock on the attic door.

Lux- Come in. (She said with less volume than she normally could making her realize how emotionally spent she was)

Cate – Hey you, How are you doing it has been kinda quite up here? I brought you dinner I figured I would make it come to you.

Lux- Thanks, I'm not really hungry.

Cate- Okay, Hey kid I am sorry I put Baze's injury on you. You know it wasn't your fault I was just so scared you were in that building.

Lux- It is partly my fault I shouldn't have lied. I just needed some time to think.

Cate- No you shouldn't have but … hold on what do you mean time to think.

Lux had thought about telling Cate about the engagement but she didn't want to take the chance in disappointing her. Lux paused while trying to think of how to tell a half lie about what had happened in her life the past 24 hours.

Cate could see the wheels turning in Lux's head, she always looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, All Cate wanted to do was be there for Lux.

Cate- Hey, Look at me. You okay there ?

Lux- Yeah, I'm fine

Cate- Not great.

Lux- Definatley not great.

Cate- You know Baze is going to be just fine, just as much as pain in the ass as always.

Lux- ( half heartedly laughs ) It's not Baze.

Cate- Yeah I figured that with the time to think comment. Did something happen with you and Bug?

Lux looked down and Cate suddenly knew how all parents felt when their kids had been gone all night with out any idea of what had gone on, there were a million thing swirling through her head although pregnant seemed to pop up after each idea she knew that they had just gotten back but all it takes is one night and some stupid faulty condom and suddenly you were waiting to pee on a stick and panicking about how you were gonna tell your mom.

Lux after deciding to tell Cate about the night before or at least the engagement looked up and saw how pale Cate looked.

Lux- Cate are you okay?

Cate- (finally snapped out of her thoughts) What? Yeah I'm good, we were talking about you, tell me about you. Please tell me about you because I want to know you. I love you kid and I am here for you no matter what, no matter how difficult or hard a situation might be, I am all in, not going anywhere I promise.

Lux- Cate slow down, it's a big deal but not that big.

Cate- Okay, Will you tell me what it is?

Lux- (deep breath) Bug proposed.

Cate – Proposed…(she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding). That is a big deal. What did you say?

Lux- Huh.. No yelling about how I would be throwing my life away.

Cate- Is that what you think of me as a yelling machine who is constantly judging.

Lux- Only kinda (with the crack of a smile of that mimicked Baze)

Cate- Hey( she playfully hits Lux)… in all seriousness kid I think you are way too young to get married but I love you and trust you to make the right decision for yourself, I can never say enough how much I love you and that I will always be there. I would love it though if you let me in on your life and not shoulder so much on your own, I know you are more adult than teenager. But I am your mom its my job to be there for you and help you when you need it, I am just a phone call away or a walk down the stairs. Not saying I won't yell or throw a fit but I want in your life more than you know.

Lux- I know. I told Bug yes but after I realized how young I really am I said I couldn't yet. …. ( Lux starts to cry).. he just walked away.

Cate- Shhhhh… Come here. ( Cate sits back on the bed and puts a pillow in her lap and pats it for Lux to put her head down, Cate strokes Lux's hair)

Lux- I don't think he is coming back.

Cate- It's going to be okay, I promise you I will make sure you are okay.

Lux- I love you Cate.

Cate- I love you too sweetheart. We're going to get through this and anything else that comes our way, I hope.

Lux- (slightly laughs) Optimistic.

Cate- There's the banter I adore. You got that from Baze you know.

Lux- Nope its all you, you just won't admit it.

Cate- You're right I should own up to it. But the pain in the ass genes all him.

Lux- That's a little you too.

Cate- Hey! ( Stops stroking Lux's hair)

Lux sits up and gives Cate a hug, Cate returns the hug and kisses Lux on the forehead.

Cate- You okay now?

Lux- No… but definitely better.

Cate- Night honey.

Lux- Goodnight.


	2. Criminal Incriminated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish I did so I wasn't stuck in class all day.

Lux came home from apologizing to Math and telling Baze she really did want to learn basketball or at least become a little more like him , he was so carefree and fun but seriously kind and loving as a Dad, she wanted those traits or at least learn how to show them like he did. She walked through the house and straight up to the attic at the fear of hearing another round of disappointments from Cate. But just as she was pulling down the attic door she heard a hey from Cate it had to be Cate, Paige was gone and Ryan doesn't sound like a girl.

Lux – Hey

Cate- Sneaking through the house. Huh ?

Lux- Nope just grounding myself

Cate- Grounding, I thought that was my job, and I don't remember grounding you. I know we aren't clear on the roles of parent/child yet but that's pretty basic stuff.

Lux- Look Cate, I am so sorry about cheating, I have felt horrible ever since it happened and the whole time through it.

Cate- I know. And I feel horrible that you thought you needed to cheat to impress me.

Lux- I am not a straight A student never have been and I don't know if I ever will be.

Cate- Hey, I may be hard on you but it is because I have so much faith in you, and my mom she never cared when I brought home and A, she just wanted me to be the popular girl but I needed you to know that I care about how smart you are and how amazing of a person you are, I didn't realize how much pressure I was putting on you and I didn't realize I was turning into my mom, man that's scary …..

Lux- Cate your rambling.

Cate- I know I guess all I want you to know that Valedictorian or not I believe in you and I know you are going to do amazing things and I am proud you are my daughter.

Lux- You mean that,

Cate- Yeah more than anything.

Lux- Thanks Cate, I love you.

Cate- I love you too kiddo.

Lux- I am going to try harder at school.

Cate- Okay but do it for you

Lux- That's what Baze said about basketball you too are like cheesy sitcom parents now.

Cate- Hey I am good with that as long as we have a great kid to be cheesy embarrassing parents too.

Lux- Whos that?

Cate- You are all kinds of funny, I think me and Baze gave you too much of the smart ass genes.

Lux- You can never have too much.

Cate- Oh yes you can but, its cute on you.

Lux- So Baze is coming over tomorrow to practice basketball with me. Do you and Ryan what to join in?

Cate- I think that might not be a good idea I have absolutely no athletic talent…

Ryan comes out of the living room.

Ryan- What Cate means is we would love too if you'd wouldn't mind us intruding on your time with Baze.

Lux- Yeah I don't mind

Cate- Okay but I am going to suck just to warn you, we should have a medic on call

Ryan- Hey Lux

Lux- Yeah

Ryan- I am so sorry.

Cate- Me too, we said some hurtful things

Lux- Its okay we are all just trying to figure out how we are going to work all of this. It's a lot and I love you, both of you, it hurt that you thought I would steal but we don't have the trust all figured out yet.

Cate- Well, we are working on it

Ryan- All of us

Lux- I know. Good Night Ryan, Night Mom

Ryan- Night Kid

Cate- Night Honey…. ( excitedly)Wait did she just call me Mom. Did you just call me Mom

Lux- Yeah I did, is that okay,

Cate – Yeah its amazing

Cate walks halfway up the stairs and gives Lux a hug. Lux returns the hug and goes up to bed knowing that she would never be a perfect student like her Mom or a star athlete like her Dad but she would take the best of them and throw in some Ryan and a lot of herself and she would be a person that her parents, all of them and more importantly herself could be proud.


End file.
